Homework and Dreams
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Formerly Blah. Basically Ben and Amy hanging out doing homework and talking about his mom...
1. Chapter 1

**August 3, 2008: Came to me today. I was trying to write a couple other SL fics and went, "I wonder what Ben's mom's name was…"**

**Set after Ep 7. I'm totally speculating that Amy's parents are okay with the pregnancy are considering letting her marry Ben.**

…**Hey, anybody know where the show takes place? Brenda Hampton also did 7****th**** Heaven, which was based in California, so my guess is maybe there…?**

**Anyway. Just Ben and Amy hanging out at Boykewich's (finally know how to pronounce it! Wasn't sure if it was a "ch" or a "k" sound. Thanks, Adrian.) house…**

**I own NOTHING, I tell you. Don't sue me! I just love the show and manipulate the characters to do my will. xD**

**I even borrowed the Math idea from AshGurl2897's Sunday Afternoon.**

* * *

Amy sat leaning against the couch in Ben's living room, her feet curled under her and Math textbook open in front of her, as Ben returned from the kitchen with what looked to be a plate of cookies.

She eyed the plate curiously and Ben laughed and assured her, "Don't worry, my dad didn't make them. A neighbor didn't think I was getting enough sugar and made us like three batches of cookies the other day."

"That's a lot of cookies…"

Ben grinned and placed the plate on the floor between them as he commented, "Yeah, but you might eat most of them…"

Amy stared at him and replied defensively yet logically, "I _am_ eating for two."

Ben glanced at her stomach and the three cookies she'd just snatched from the plate and muttered good naturedly, "More like three or four."

"Benjamin Randolph…" Amy scolded, her face turning pink.

Ben grinned mischievously as he moved a little closer and suggested, "Try that again, Juergens, and you might be in trouble…"

Amy smiled, proudly repeating, "Benjamin Randolph."

Ben's eyes narrowed playfully and he moved so he was in front of her, sliding the book and plate away as he did. Slowly, he moved his head so he was almost nose-to-nose with Amy and staring her in the eye.

Amy blinked in confusion, but that quickly disappeared when Ben tilted his head and leaned in closer. Just before he kissed her, though, Mr. Boykewich's voice pierced the air.

"You know, Ben, if your mother was here, she'd probably be scolding you…"

"Oh, on the contrary, Sausage King," Ben replied with a grin. "She'd probably be planning the wedding."

And then, as his father groaned and turned to leave the room, Ben looked back at Amy and began, "Before we were so rudely interrupted…"

Without hesitation, Ben kissed her, and Amy allowed both her eyes to close and her shoulders to relax at the still-slightly-new-sensation.

Ben pulled away with a grin and Amy smiled as she caught her breath again.

"I know I've already said this like a million times, but—"

Amy interrupted his comment by kissing him, and when she pulled away, Ben grinned.

"Now _that_ I could get used to…"

Amy blushed and Ben kissed her cheek and pulled her Math book back over to them, scooting back to his original position next to her.

"I s'pose we oughta hit the books," he suggested, and Amy giggled. "Probably."

They were both relatively silent as they worked on their Math assignment, Ben occasionally explaining problems to Amy.

After about half an hour of Math problems, Amy asked, "Hey, Ben?"

Ben smiled at her. "Which problem are you stuck on now?"

"It's…not a math problem…"

"Oh." Ben was obviously confused. "Well, what's up?"

"I was just thinking…I saw your mom's picture, but I never asked you what her name was."

"No you didn't. And I didn't tell you," Ben smiled apologetically. "Her name was Sarah."

"Sarah," Amy repeated, smiling. "Pretty."

Ben smiled. "Yeah…"

"Do you…wait, that's a dumb question. Of course you miss her."

Ben breathed a laugh. "Yeah, I do. I miss her a lot, actually."

"Can I…Do you mind if I ask how she died?" Amy asked tentatively.

"A few things," Ben told her, smiling sadly. "She'd been fighting cancer for a couple years, and then that disappeared and we thought we were safe. But then she had some kind of accident—Dad still hasn't told me what happened—and had to pretty much live in the hospital for like five months. And then, after she healed from that, the cancer came back and spread, eventually to her brain."

Amy gazed at him sadly. "You must've been so sad…"

Ben tried to laugh. "Yeah, I was mad at the world for a while. But I was only ten when she died. I didn't really understand what was happening. All I knew was my mom was dying, and that Dad and I had to rely on each other more than usual. We became each other's best friend after Mom's funeral. There were some rough spots, times I would blame Dad for Mom's death, but he would just hug me and tell me he was sorry she was gone. Eventually, I realized it wasn't his fault at all, and things got much better around here."

"Wow. You went through a lot."

Ben only nodded, offering her the plate of cookies.

She took one, thoughtful as she chewed. Finally, she decided, "That explains why you're always making jokes…"

She looked at him, a warm smile spreading across her face. "And maybe why you're always so nice…"

"What, because my mom was in the hospital?" Ben asked, tilting his head.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you were probably in the hospital visiting a lot. You probably ran into lots of sick people. You probably learned to make them feel better with humor and to always be kind to people because you never know what they're going through."

Amy tilted her head at him, asking, "Right?"

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, the smile returning as he kissed her cheek. "You're a mind reader, Juergens. How did you get so good at reading people?"

Amy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hm. Well, if you figure it out, let me know. I'd love to be able to tell people exactly why they are the way they are…"

Amy only smiled and reached for another cookie.

Ben grinned at her, and she glanced at him curiously.

"Told you you'd eat all of them," he chuckled.

She swatted his shoulder and he laughed harder. "Sorry, but stop worrying about it. I love that you love to eat, remember? Go ahead and eat as many of those cookies as you want. I'm sure the neighbor would be happy to make more."

Amy opened her mouth to comment but instead started yawning.

"Math making you tired?" Ben smiled sympathetically.

"Must be…"

"You wanna take a nap or something?"

"No, I'm fine…" Amy assured him, but another yawn told him otherwise and he stood, pulling her up with him.

Amy protested, but he insisted, "Nope, don't try it. You need a nap. And since the couch isn't that comfortable to sleep on…"

She looked at him curiously and Ben explained, "I've fallen asleep there a few times. Not as comfortable as my bed, trust me."

Amy was too tired to protest and was quickly nodding off—and they were barely at the top of the stairs!

With a smile, Ben shook his head, scooping Amy up and finishing the trek to his room, gently setting her on the bed.

"Sweet dreams, Princess," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead and closing the door most of the way on his way out.

His father was standing at the top of the stairs, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, and Ben explained, "She was falling asleep. I figured a bed would be more comfortable than the couch."

"Uh huh," Mr. Boykewich replied, nodding.

"I should probably get back to my homework…" Ben stated, starting for the stairs.

"Ben."

Ben blinked. "Dad?"

His father held his book bag and it was Ben's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Mr. Boykewich shrugged. "You've got a desk in your room, right? You may as well use it."

Ben frowned slightly, and his father tossed him the bag. "Just work on your homework, kiddo."

Ben caught the bag and grinned. "Sure, Pop. Thanks."

Mr. Boykewich waved a hand, dismissing the comment, and headed back downstairs.

Quietly, Ben reentered his room, leaving the door open a few inches, and started working on his World History assignment, glancing at Amy every few minutes and smiling to himself as he watched her sleep.

She looked so cute, all curled up on one side of his bed…

_My bed_, he thought ruefully, wishing he could say so all the time. He could see it clearly, actually, the two of them sharing his bed…

Ben shook the image out of his head, reminding himself that he needed to give it time. Eventually, it would happen. When her parents agreed, which he selfishly hoped was soon…

Unexpectedly, Amy stirred, though Ben could see she was dreaming. And then he realized it was a very bad dream and rushed to the bed, gently shaking Amy awake.

She looked around the room frantically, tears cascading down her face when she saw him.

"Hey," he said gently, pulling her against his chest, "It's okay. You're okay. Nobody's hurting you."

Amy trembled as she clutched his shirt, the tears creating wet patches on his shirt, his jeans, and the bedspread as she tried to tell him about the dream.

"It was so awful," she choked out, and Ben listened as she continued, "They were trying to kill my baby. They were taking me to get an abortion, and I was so scared and it hurt so much and…"

A sob stopped the story and Ben sighed, stroking her hair and whispering, "It's over now. Nobody's making you kill your baby. It'll be fine."

Amy sniffed and he let go of her, his hand under her chin as he declared, "It's gonna be fine."

Amy nodded almost helplessly and hugged him, burying her face in his shirt as she whispered, "I love you."

Ben's heart threatened to jump out of his chest at the comment and he gladly returned the hug, grinning as he whispered back, "Took you long enough."

Amy laughed, another yawn interrupting the sound, and Ben soon found his shoulder serving as Amy's pillow. Then, before he knew it, _he_ was falling asleep. He fought it, knowing how strange the situation would look to his dad, but sleep won out and soon Ben was asleep as well, with Amy snuggled up against him, just as he'd pictured it earlier…

* * *

**Meh. Not entirely sure why, but it spiraled on me. It was supposed to just be them talking and doing homework and Amy asking what his mom's name was, and instead I get…that. And it's almost 1650 words. O.o**

**Well, my imagination goes over board sometimes…This is one of those times. xP**

**I'll totally understand if you want to insult it, but please don't. Or be very nice about it. I'm tired (although it's only 12:15 in the afternoon my time), I just spent two hours with a bunch of kids, one of whom was a two-year-old who only wanted to be near me, I'm excited about tonight's episode, and to top it off, I'm sensitive. Even if you don't mean something as an insult, my brain sometimes takes it that way. o.O;**

**And I'm not entirely sure about the beginning, but hey. Whatever.**

**ANYway. Now that I'm done rambling, let me know what you thought?**

**_EDIT: August 12, 2008: Found out Ben's mom's real name. Edited story to fit._**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 6, 2008: I was thinking last night about the ending of the last chapter****, and this morning I got a review in which I was asked if I was going to continue, and I went, "Hey, maybe I should…"**

**So here you go, rlmont91. )**

**I own nothing.**

**And by the way, when I started writing this, my sister and her friend were watching Juno (which I also don't own.) about five feet away from me. So that might affect parts of the chapter.**

**Aaaand some (or perhaps most) of you "Amen" fans might be happy with the **_**italicized**_** font later on in the chapter… ;)**

* * *

Mr. Boykewich walked past Ben's bedroom a little later, surprised that he didn't hear any pages turning or other tell-tale sounds of homework being done. Quietly, he poked his head inside the room, smiling and chuckling softly when he noticed Amy curled up next to Ben. Although the position she was in had to be a little uncomfortable, considering how…pregnant she was.

Silently, he snuck back out of the room and came back with a camera, not able to resist a Kodak moment. When he'd returned the camera to its case, Ben woke up and grew wide-eyed when he noticed his father. Quickly and carefully, he moved off the bed and stated quietly, "Dad, it's not—she woke up crying, I hugged her, and we fell asleep that way. I swear."

"Relax, Ben," his father smiled, "I'm not accusing you of anything. I actually thought you looked kinda cute like that."

Ben blinked. "Really? You're…you're not mad?"

"Of course not. I would actually love to see you together. You love her; anybody can see that."

Ben's face fell and he started to speak, but Leo cut him off.

"You just gotta be patient, kiddo. Her parents are considering it. Just be patient. I told Amy's dad that I waited four years for your mother, and I also told him that you're in love. He and Amy's mom know how you kids feel. They'll come around eventually. Just give it time."

Ben sighed. "Sure. Eventually they'll agree to let Amy marry me. After the baby's born and has been calling me 'Daddy' for a few years."

"Hey, if you love her as much as I think you do, you'll wait."

"Yeah, I know. And I will. But I wish they'd let us get married _before_ the baby comes."

"Hey, you said it yourself; the baby'll probably call you 'Daddy.' It won't matter if you're married before or after the baby's born, because—"

"Dad. The baby'll be like four by the time Amy's parents agree to her marrying me. The kid'll be confused if we get married then," Ben interrupted, frowning.

His father sighed. "You'll cross that bridge when you come to it. For now, just worry about school and being patient with Amy's parents, all right?"

"Fine," Ben mumbled as he sat back down at his desk.

"Good. And by the way…"

Ben looked up from his textbook. "What?"

Leo waved away the thought. "Never mind. Work on your homework."

As he walked out of the room, he turned and stated with a grin, "And quit staring at Amy."

"I'll stare as much as I want, thank you very much," Ben retorted, throwing an eraser toward the door and missing his father's head by an inch.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," Mr. Boykewich warned.

"Dad, please. Amy's asleep. You wanna wake up a pregnant fifteen year old?" Ben questioned, eyebrows raised.

His father's gaze went from Amy back to Ben as he sighed, "Good point. That might end badly."

Ben grinned triumphantly and his father warned him, "Oh, don't be so smug, Benjamin. After Amy leaves, you'll be in trouble."

"And what if she never leaves?" Ben asked with a grin.

"She's gonna leave eventually, kiddo. As much as we both would love for her to stay, she's gotta have time with her family."

With that, Leo stepped into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind him. Leaning against the wall, he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"What do I do with him, Sarah?"

Ben's voice responded logically, "Get Amy's parents to let her marry me, of course!"

The elder Boykewich chuckled and replied sarcastically, "Yeah, that would take care of my problem."

"Yeah, it would. You wouldn't have to deal with me by yourself—you'd have Amy to help you scold me."

Leo could hear the grin in Ben's voice and he smiled, shook his head, and headed back downstairs, knowing that Ben probably wouldn't get much homework done this afternoon. But strangely, he didn't really care if Ben finished his homework today…

Back at his desk, Ben once again found himself unable to concentrate on his half-finished homework, this time daydreaming of the day he could finally marry Amy…

_It was a sunny Saturday afternoon, and Ben was fidgeting. Henry had stopped telling him to calm down five minutes ago and had begun making some random noise every two seconds instead. Ben had rolled his eyes the first few times, but a glance from his father put an end to that just a moment ago._

"_Well, what am I supposed to do?" Ben asked, exasperated._

"_Just jitters, kiddo_. _Everybody gets 'em. Perfectly normal. They'll go away the second you see Amy, I promise you that."_

_Ben sighed and Henry pushed him forward. Ben spun around to face him, a frown on his face as he demanded, "What was that for?"_

"_Calm down, Romeo," Henry chuckled. "I was just telling you it's almost time."_

_And with that, Henry disappeared down the hall, catching Alice's arm and grinning at her._

_Ben looked at his father, desperation and fear clearly etched on his face._

_His father laughed and swept his arm toward the front of the room. "C'mon. I'll walk up there with you."_

_Gratitude and relief flooded Ben's eyes and he walked up the aisle with his father at his side most of the way._

_Ben stopped, turned, and watched as Best Man Henry walked toward him, Ashley on his arm as the Maid of Honor. One of his youngest cousins, Cole, walked up the aisle as ring bearer, his younger sister Jenna following as the flower girl. He smiled at both of them, and they grinned back shyly as they took their places in front of Ashley and Henry._

_And then Amy and her father were the center of attention as they appeared at the doorway and walked down the aisle, George looking quite snazzy in his tux and Amy completely breath-taking in the simple yet elegant dress Anne had helped her choose._

_Ben grinned inwardly, remembering the day he had assured Amy she could spend as much money as she wanted on a dress—"My dad's paying, remember?"_

_But Amy had insisted on something simple, and hadn't allowed Ben to see the dress until just now._

_He had to admit, she looked almost more beautiful than the night they'd gone to the fair. The white, strapless—no, wait, the straps were there, but almost invisible—dress looked perfect on her, even if she hadn't quite lost all the "baby fat." _

_The entire church looked stunned as they watched Amy walk toward Ben, beaming the entire way. As Mr. Juergens placed Amy's hand in Ben's, his eyes welled up with tears and he requested quietly, "Take care of her."_

_Ben smiled and nodded and George went to sit with Anne, who was holding their sleeping month-old granddaughter._

_The rest of the wedding was a blur up until the moment Ben heard, "You may now kiss the bride."_

_He grinned at Amy, but before he could kiss her, her voice filled his ears. _

"_Ben."_

_Ben frowned. Amy's lips hadn't moved. What—?_

"_Ben," Amy's voice insisted, and Ben blinked._

"_Huh?"_

"Benjamin Randolph!"

Ben's eyes snapped open and he found himself looking at a very confused Amy.

"Oh," he breathed. "It was a dream…" He grinned. "But a very nice dream. Until you interrupted it…"

Amy frowned at him, perching herself on the edge of his desk and asking, "Uh, do I want to know what you were dreaming about?"

His grin widened. "Would it help if I said it involved you?"

"Maybe…"

"Well it did. Only you interrupted the best part by waking me up."

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Although… reality would be a lot better than a dream…"

Amy's frown returned and Ben chuckled.  
"C'mere," he declared, standing and pulling his confused girlfriend toward him.

Picking up where his dream had stopped, Ben wrapped his left arm around Amy's waist while his right went to her jaw, cupping her face as he leaned down and kissed her.

He grinned as he pulled back, chuckling at Amy's expression.

"What?"

"So you dreamt…what?" Amy asked, looking up at him curiously.

"That we were getting married," Ben replied with a smile.

Amy's face turned pink and she looked away as he grinned at her. "You know, you're adorable when you do that…"

Amy didn't say anything, only shook her head adamantly, and Ben laughed and gently brought her gaze back to his as he asked, "What, you've never heard that beauty is in the eye of the beholder? You're beautiful, and you always will be."

"Awwwwww…" sounded from the doorway, and Ben glared at his father, who was holding the camera with a grin on his face.

"Dad…"

"Benjamin. Leave me alone and focus on Amy," Mr. Boykewich replied, winking at Amy as he informed her, "You really are adorable."

Her blush deepened and Ben laughed. "Maybe I'll try to embarrass you all the time…"

Amy's eyes widened and he laughed harder. "All right, maybe not. But once in a while…"

Amy smacked his arm and Ben looked at his father.

"Little help here?"

Leo grinned and shook his head. "Oh, no. You said yourself that I'd have Amy to help me scold you. Besides, you deserved that."

"No I didn't!" Ben protested, giving his father and Amy his best "I'm sorry" face.

Amy rolled her eyes and Mr. Boykewich kept the camera trained on them as Ben pouted and practically pleaded with Amy to forgive him.

Finally Amy gave in and kissed his cheek, and Ben's eyes lit up as a triumphant grin stretched across his face. He pressed another kiss to Amy's lips and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

**Mer. Not so sure about the ending, but I wanted to wrap it up somehow…**

**Words: about 1640**

**The idea for Amy's dress came from a bunch of random ones I found on Google… and Ben's cousins were totally random. I needed somebody to be ring bearer and flower girl…**


End file.
